


Surrender

by InFairWingHellsing



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/M, Riven loves her, Terra is precious, mentions of Beatrix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29556201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InFairWingHellsing/pseuds/InFairWingHellsing
Summary: He had no idea when his feelings for her started to change though. Somehow the dark-haired male started to notice all the small things about her. The way her eyes lit up when she was talking about something interesting to her, or when she scrunched her nose when he said something crude.
Relationships: Terra Harvey/Riven
Comments: 10
Kudos: 49





	Surrender

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, what can I say other than they are my guilty pleasure pairing for this show.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Fate: The Winx Saga or any of its characters, only the idea for this fanfiction is mine.

Surrender

Disclaimer: I don’t own Fate: The Winx Saga or any of its characters, only the idea for this fanfiction is mine.

\--

The young male Specialist stood alone in the dark greenhouse, waiting, if she would turn up or not. He would not even be mad if she didn’t show up, the way he had acted towards her. A sigh escaped him as his brain once more went over the “speech” he had prepared, explaining everything to her, but a small part of him nagged at him for being stupid in hoping she would come, let alone forgive him.

Riven thought back to the time where he started to fall for the Earth Fairy called Terra who likes plants. 

It was 2 years before now, where he used to spend much time with her, and although she would normally not be his type, he somehow found himself drawn to her. She was funny and pretty in her own way. The way she could talk about her interests for hours on end was pretty adorable in his eyes. He had hung on her every word she had said and for once he had felt at peace.

He had no idea when his feelings for her started to change though. Somehow the dark-haired male started to notice all the small things about her. The way her eyes lit up when she was talking about something interesting to her, or when she scrunched her nose when he said something crude. 

The list got bigger and bigger and when he noticed that he had fallen in love with her, he did what he always did to save her and him from any harm. He pushed her away. 

Riven started to be mean to her, not spending much time with her until ignoring her almost completely. There were stolen glances of course and sometimes he wanted nothing more than to revert back to the way it was before, but now he already had played the asshole card. 

He knew that it probably hadn’t been fair to her, maybe he should’ve explained, but he had been scared of her reaction to his honesty. So he played his part and hoped that the feelings he had would go away eventually.

A loud booming voice was in his head, screaming that a guy like him did not deserve a girl like her. 

Following the new school year though he found himself drawn to her yet again. He tried being an ass once more and it worked to a certain degree, but over the course of time his defenses fell and the first few verbal interactions he had with her felt like a balm to his tormented soul. Just as it was getting dangerous for him again, Beatrix came along. She was just as broken as him and he thought that she would be perfect to change his feelings.

Beatrix was a great girl and part of him said that they both deserved each other, but the other part, the bigger part knew it was time to come clean. Beatrix and Terra were very different, the only thing they had in common was the fact that they were both strong women and strong fairies. 

His mind snapped back to the present as he still waited, hoping that she would show up and that maybe he could at least get back to being her friend. 

When he had asked the Earth Fairy to meet him in the greenhouse at night, he did not think that she would actually show up. 

She did though, and suddenly he had cotton in his mouth. His mind going into panic mode, his whole "speech" was out the window. 

“What do you want Riven?” her voice was cold, her eyes nailing him to the spot and he never wanted to sink into the ground more. 

His voice was stuck, his eyes flitting about, he felt like a goddamn child. 

She turned to leave when no words came. Riven took a deep breath and pleaded for her to stay, and she did much to his surprise. His voice had cracked and sounded…wounded? Terra waited for him to start talking, but she did not turn around. 

He told her everything, how he feels towards her and how he thinks that's he doesn't deserve her and how he pushed her away to protect them both from his destructive nature. 

She was quite the whole time, turning around to look at him, only her eyes spoke volumes as they were full of understanding and sympathy. 

“Terra, would you please say something?” and once again his voice broke, he had laid his emotions bare before her, waiting to be rejected by her.

He had expected much, but not her coming up to him and slapping the hell out of him. Hell, he thought she would again strangle him with vines, but this time she would not stop, but she didn't. She used her flat hand and had slapped him. 

She accused him of being self-absorbed and ignorant and Riven felt the hurt in her voice. 

“You are an asshole” Coming from her the word stung, making him cringe and letting his head hang.

“But I still love you, you dumbass”, her voice just above a whisper and he had to shake himself out of his stupor to see if he had heard her right. His head raised, eyes locking unto hers, searching for honesty and finding them filled with love.

He stepped closer to her, tipping her head up by her chin, gently, he looked deep into her eyes, trying to convey his feelings. 

Riven could see her eyes shimmer and he wanted nothing more than to take away the pain he had caused her. Pressing himself closer to her he leaned down a bit, until their breaths mingles and ghosted over each other's lips. 

"Can I kiss you?" His voice was hoarse, deep with pent up feelings as his eyes searched hers. A small nod from her was all he got and his lips finally met hers. 

Kissing her soft lips sent shivers throughout his whole body, setting it alight with warmth. She fisted one hand into his shirt as he pulled her even closer by putting one hand to the small of her back, the other on her cheek. 

He had no idea how long they were standing there, simply kissing, enjoying the moment and pouring all their pent-up feelings out. When they separated for some much-needed air, he pressed his forehead against hers. 

“Promise me one thing”, Terra asked him with a wavering voice, her eyes focusing once more on his. “Be honest with me at all times. You don’t lie to the people you care about”

Riven nodded and gave her a quick peck, before whispering in her ear. “I will try for you, I promise” his admission made her smile and suddenly the world looked brighter than it had before.

**Author's Note:**

> This quick idea came to me right before going to sleep, so I typed it down before it went away again. Hope you like it.


End file.
